24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thief12
This is my Talk page! Talk with me here! :and if you need to, visit my discussion archives: :: January to June 2009 :: February 2010 to December 2011 :: January 2012 to October 2013 :: May 2014 to April 2015 Upcoming cleanup of Special:UnusedFiles In just about a week—on May 15 (Friday)—I'll be cleaning out by erasing the abandoned images lurking there. Not because of any qualms with their quality or doubts about their usefulness, but because the image policy was constructed to ensure that images either be linked expediently after uploading, or be erased within 24 hours if abandoned. I'm writing here (and on about a dozen other editors' talk pages) because at least 1 of the images found there was uploaded by you. This is not some sort of attempt to rush you to find a home for your image in episode guides or character articles over the next few days. On the contrary, if you're not sure of a good spot for your unused image(s), or any image for that matter found in Special:UnusedFiles, feel free to simply add your selections to a user sub-page where you can preserve them at your leisure (which I've done myself, here). 01:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. It's also good to have you back. Thief12 (talk) 02:00, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Thief Hey Thief. I was a bit curious and I looked on your page and had the following question. Have you completed both The Following and Justified? Greets from --Station7 (talk) 22:35, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Still haven't caught up with the last few episodes of The Following, but I did finish Justified. Thief12 (talk) 02:25, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::From what I heard, the series finale of The Following was rather anti-climatic. Also, You missed an actor whose birthdate was May 14, Chris Kramer, who portrayed Stuart Pressman. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:46, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::You missed two from May 20th to expand, Angela Goethals and John Billingsley. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:59, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::Why do you feel the need to remind me what I "missed"? Am I on the clock or something? I am aware of the projects I am working on, and what I'm "missing", but my daily life doesn't revolve around Wiki 24. I'll get to it when I get to it. Thief12 (talk) 14:29, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I'm guess I'm used to reminding some people that they missed something, even though there is a recent wikia activity. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:49, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Adam Morgan actor may be identified Thief, I think an anonymous user found the identity of the man who did Adam Morgan from this Twitter account as you can see on both the image of the picture of that character and his Twitter headshot. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:20, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, Thief. What are we going about the information of the identity of the actor in the picture who portrayed Adam Morgan? The headshots in both his twitter and this wiki seemed matched. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Next Installment I didn't know where to put this, but have you seen the news about the next installment of 24? They're working on a limited event series of 24 which won't star Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer. It will feature a younger male terrorist hunter accompanied by a more seasoned female agent -- but not Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan. The sources all say it is possible that Jack Bauer, Kate Morgan, and/or other familiar characters may make guest appearances, but that has not been decided yet. IndieWire says that Jack Bauer is already slotted for guest appearances, but I've checked several sources and IndieWire is the only one I've found that says that Kiefer Sutherland has already agreed to that arrangement. Isn't that worthy of inclusion in the news section on the home page?--Sampson789 (talk) 01:49, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :You're right. I just added it, although these news tend to change a lot. Thief12 (talk) 02:03, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::If there is going to be spinoff, it won't be with Kate Morgan for sure. But several news feeds would tend to change. BattleshipMan (talk) 02:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Why do you say Kate Morgan definitely won't be in it? The sources I've read indicate it's a possibility that she would be a recurring character.--Sampson789 (talk) 09:07, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think Gordon emphasized it wouldn't be Morgan. But who knows. I would rather have them focus on Tony. Thief12 (talk) 12:39, June 6, 2015 (UTC) About that user There's something you should know about that user Jerry G. Kraut. He is friends with Nitromancer, who he said that he had no knowledge of what that user did and at much admitted that he doesn't condone the threat that guy made. I thought I should let you know this. You should take precautions about the threat also since I'm sure you know what you're doing. BattleshipMan (talk) 04:07, July 21, 2015 (UTC) : If you're having a hard time deciphering what BattleshipMan is saying, he's essentially speculating that I'm somehow to blame for whatever Jerry G. Kraut posted because he and I happen to be friends. Yes, Jerry is a friend of mine, but as BattleshipMan said, I had no knowledge of what he was going to do. But even if I did, I still have no control over my friends or what they decide to post on here. I'm amazed we're even having a discussion about this. Also, here's a transcript of a conversation I had with BattleshipMan regarding this issue. [[User:Nitromancer|'Nitromancer']] [[User talk:Nitromancer|'(Talk)']] 04:45, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Nitromancer isn't to blame here. Jerry acted on his own without his knowledge and that he had no control of what he was going to do. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:59, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: Hey Battleshipman, please try to follow Wikipedia's guidelines when it comes to vandals and trolls - revert, block and IGNORE. Making a big issue out of people's trolling is only playing into their hands, as attention is exactly what they are looking for. ::: @Nitromancer - sorry you ended up getting dragged into this, hopefully it goes without saying this is a non-issue that has nothing to do with you :)--Acer4666 (talk) 15:16, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Body shield dispute Feel free to weigh in on a questionable Season 6 kill if you wish here.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:45, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :I'd love to weigh in but it's been so long since I've seen Season 6 that I wouldn't be any help. Thief12 (talk) 13:21, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::There is a link to a video of the clip in question if that helps--Acer4666 (talk) 13:28, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :::There's a video link for reference there.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:17, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Christopher Leps credits Hey Thief, great interview with Christopher Leps! And the info he provided about which episodes he worked on is some fantastic leads. I was just wondering, have you confirmed he did actually appear in the all the episodes you've listed? Eg, if someone wanted to know exactly when he appeared in the episode and what he did, do we have that info to add to his page? Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 16:13, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Not necessarily. Other than the specifics he provided (doing the vest stunt, doing some driving, or the Quinn/Jack fight) there's not much else to go with as far as what he did. He did seem to have a very clear idea of which episodes he had worked on because he mentioned them in the interview without me bringing them up. And when I asked specific episodes he had doubled for Kiefer, he quickly listed them in an e-mail. And thanks for the compliment! He seemed very accesible and gave some great answers. Thief12 (talk) 17:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::That interview certainly helps a lot. BattleshipMan (talk) 17:11, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Ah I see! Yeah the list he's given is what is listed on imdb, so it could be he was going off that as a reference - however he may have kept good records and was the one who added the info to imdb. All the same, I have in the past come across stunt performers who worked on an episode but never actually appeared in front of the camera; I think perhaps we could keep the list as a source of info and once we've properly confirmed him appearing in the episode (like his driving bit in Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am or the vest stunt etc) we can then add him to the credits and it to his page? If that makes sense?--Acer4666 (talk) 23:28, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure. Since I've been e-mailing him quite often during these last two weeks, I don't want to bother him too much. But maybe eventually, I might ask him more details about the specific stunts he did. Or whoever has the episodes can keep an eye open to see if he/she can spot him during specific fight/stunt scenes. Thief12 (talk) 00:58, December 11, 2015 (UTC) TV series Hey there Thief. I'm curious when you update your TV series list. :D By the way, Manhattan is cancelled after 2 seasons. --Station7 (talk) 22:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :That's a bummer. It was a really, really good show. Thief12 (talk) 04:14, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Paul Lacovara I'm sure you are aware of this. Stuntman Paul Lacovara confirmed to me that he appeared in 24 in a couple of occasions on this tweet here. Didn't say which roles he did though. You'll probably want to do an interview with him after the one with John Massari. BattleshipMan (talk) 19:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC) John massari picture Hey thief, is this pic 24-related as per the image policy?--Acer4666 (talk) 20:45, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :No, it's one of many pictures he sent me. I made a note on the description about it being temporary because I felt the main page template for the interview should have a picture of him. But if it has to be deleted, there are no worries. I'll find some other Conspiracy picture to put on the main page. My apologies! Thief12 (talk) 22:37, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::ok cool I've deleted it.--Acer4666 (talk) 17:36, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::No problem. My apologies. Thief12 (talk) 19:16, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Time for another featured article I'm sure you and the others know this, but it is July and it's time for the quarterly month featured articles. So far, one nomination is on there. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:03, July 5, 2016 (UTC)